The Full Moon Chronicles
by Drake Haile
Summary: This is a book I'm planning on publishing once I get it finished. Anyway I have been working hard on this book with my co-author and we have put much time and effort into this project of ours. And I am sorry I haven't been on for awhile. My computer broke but I am getting a new one. For now im borrowing my friends. Hope you like.
1. Prologue Page 1

Prologue

"RabbitFoot are you sure you can make it by the morning?" asked the bigger of the two wolves.

"Are you doubting my abilities, HowlingWind?" replied RabbitFoot. "I will not fail you"

"Howl when you get to the border. I need to know that you made it half

way." HowlingWind finished. And then with a nod RabbitFoot was off into the

night.

Dashing in and out of the pine trees and through the undergrowth. Ignoring all the little prey and scaring all the elk, RabbitFoot came to a halt when he stood looking down a 50 foot straight drop into more trees.

RabbitFoot stood stiff legged, held his head high and let out a deafening howl that pierced the night silence. He lowered his head and sat waiting. As the howl was replaced by more silence, another cry came rolling through the trees. HowlingWind got the message!

As the brown grey wolf turned to face the drop a third howl was heard. This one much closer than HowlingWind. RabbitFoot looked down the cliff and saw an enemy patrol!

He should not have bothered them. Messengers are allowed to cross borders if they are carrying a message. That's it! They didn't recognize him. But if he went with the patrol they would take too long to get to their camp and he would be late returning to his camp. It has already been 4 hours. He couldn't spare any more time.

Out of the woods another wolf with a familiar scent came trotting along. RabbitFoot looked to the right and saw the patrol climbing the hill to the top of the cliff. He looked back and saw GoldenClaw, the pack omega, still trotting as if the enemy patrol didn't faze him. When he was not even close to their rank, speed, or strength.

"What are you doing GoldenClaw? Get out of here! If they see me it will be fine. If they see you, we are both in trouble!" RabbitFoot growled. GoldenClaw just chuckled, "You think these pups can harm me? You still don't get it do you. I'm the omega because of a different reason than being the weakest. If it wasn't for my brother I would be the Alpha here. Now go. I can handle the patrol. Go before they spot us both. They only saw you and if you are not here they will think i was you."

RabbitFoot looks confused at GoldenClaw. "Go!" growls GoldenClaw. "Where?" The only response was a twitch of his tail towards the trees off the face of the cliff. The idea dawned over RabbitFoot like a wolf pack over an elk.

RabbitFoot ran towards the cliff and took a leap. As he fell he thought GoldenClaw is nuts. Just before he hit the ground a vine swung from the cliff. GoldenClaw! He had clawed a vine that grew at the top of the cliff down and it swung down to catch him. What a sneaky wolf.

As RabbitFoot swung to the ground the vine snapped and he rolled to a stop in the snow covered soil. He stood up and shook the snow and dirt from his pelt, and rushed off again towards the enemy camp.

HowlingWind uncurls as the sun rises over the pine trees. He stretches out his paws and looks at all of the sleeping wolves. There! RabbitFoot's brown-grey pelt was spotted among the rest. He has made it after all. What information had he brought back with him? What had Moonrise thought of the signs around the forest?

He would hate to wake a messenger after such an exhausting journey, but he had to figure out what to do for the packs safety.

"RabbitFoot, what did Moonrise think?" HowlingWind whispered in the messenger's ear. Just after he finished talking RabbitFoot's tail started to wag. "I was waiting for you to come ask." His tail

1


	2. Prologue Page 2

stopped moving and his facial expression turned grim. "Moonrise said he has the same problem. But he can't talk about it through messengers. He said you need to meet at the Sacred Grove tomorrow night."

HowlingWind looked at the ground below his feet. "Ok I can tell this is important enough to consult with the Great Pack."

HowlingWind stretches his head high and lets out a great yowl "Great Pack we need to meet at the sacred grove tomorrow night!"

2


	3. Chapter 1 Page 3

Chapter 1

Six dark, black shadows glaze across the land. Their eyes glow yellow, and their fur ruffles as the bone chilling snow drifts over the frozen tundra. Whispers pass between two wolves. "When do we start?" "Shut up WolfFur, he's coming!" yowls the second wolf.

"What?" one of the she-wolves jumps what a large wolf steps into view. He stops and stretches his long limbs, and opens his mouth. Showing off his large, yellow, and crooked teeth.

"Hello, WolfFur b ." The black-grey wolf stares down the brown she-wolf, as she tries to look cheerful. "Hhh-hi, SharpFang I didn't know you would be joining in on this hunt." WolfFur answers nervously, still trying to hide her fright.

"Stupid wolf, she thinks I'm not going on an elk hunt because of pups. What do I look like? A den watcher?" GrizzlyFur says. "Watch your touge GrizzlyFur. She was just saying you never usually go on small scouting trips like this. Calm your fur." SharpFang says.

A jet-black wolf with yellowish paws steps into view. "If you guys are done being fools, then maybe you won't scare off the prey next time." The wolf says raising a paw to indicate a fleeing elk. "Now let's get a move on."

All the wolves look at him like he's nuts. "Don't back talk us Omega! You don't have that kind of authority!" "GrizzlyFur's right. You have not right to backtalk any of us! Or we will take your fur in chunks!" The once sleek and black fur on SharpFang's back is now bristling and I voice raises to a yowl "After all you are just an Omega." He snarls.

GoldenFur doesn't even flinch, even under the threating stares from the five other wolves in the clearing. He holds back a chuckle. "Good luck with that. The only fur that will fly will be the grass you claw up."

GoldenFur turns around and dashes into the bushes before any wolf can react. Within a few moments you hear a loud elk yelp, and GoldenFur walks back into the clearing with a carcass on his back.

The weight of the dead animal would barely be tolerable by the strongest of pack gladiators. This lowly Omega seems able to lift the animal as if it was a baby rabbit. That was astounding. Although everyone does know the story.

Long ago when HowlingWind and GoldenFur were den mates as pups the previous pack leader, SilverBrine, took them on a journey to the edges of the territory. A week long journey for just two little pups.

When they all stopped to sleep, GoldenFur had a dream from the Wolf Goddess Lupa, telling him to climb the Earth Shaker. A single, lone barren mountain in the edge of the territory to recover the ancient Claws of The Wind Breaker. A hero of old who everyone thought was just a legend.

The next morning the pack leader and HowlingWind traced GoldenFur's scent to the base of the mountain. And a few more days later they two wolves returned to camp telling everyone that he was dead. But actually he found a secret cave which lead deep into the heart of the mountain, and had found the Claws. He also had used them successfully to protect himself from four bears during the journey.

Lupa had also told him to return the claws to the sacred grove, where he claimed to have witnessed the Goddess herself descend from the stars to claim the artifact and return to the heavens. And while doing so had blessed the pup with supernatural powers of strength, speed, sight, hearing, and smell. But the blessing also wouldn't take effect until he grew up to be a gladiator.

Around three months after the tragic news of GoldenClaw's "death" his mother had died of grief, and the leader had died protecting the camp from bears. The whole camp was shaken to the core. And the only one able to carry them on was HowlingWind. So he became leader of the pack.

3


	4. Chapter 1 Page 4

And an even bigger shock came when everyone witnessed GoldenClaw walk into the camp, looking like he had fallen off of a mountain. Which he also had done to reach the sacred grove. He had told everyone of his story. And after he had finish everyone wanted to throw him back into the snow for lying about the Wolf Goddess.

The only reason he was able to stay was because of HowlingWind. But the other wolves wouldn't let him unless he was punished. "I'm sorry…" was the only words before HowlingWind cursed GoldenClaw to be the Omega of the pack for life.

Some of the elder wolves still believe that HowlingWind took too much pity on GoldenClaw. Every wolf wondered if GoldenClaw really was telling the truth, but now there was no doubt about it. Because now he can run faster than every wolf in the pack, and in the Pack of Rising Stars. He could run around both territories twice before even the fastest of messengers can finish running it once.

And he can also lift all of the elk killed in a week on his back without even buckling. Now every wolf in the pack knows it. He was destined to be great, but no one can tell when. Some say "He will never be great. He is just a liar and he should be killed for talking like that about Lupa!" while others say "He was destined to be the pack leader. But unless something happens to HowlingWind that just won't happen."

And that is also why some people say GoldenClaw is planning to kill HowlingWind. Honestly even though some wolves say that, everyone knows even GoldenClaw won't kill his brother just for the title of pack leader.

After everyone watched GoldenClaw walk by GrizzlyFur turned to where GoldenClaw walked through the trees. He growled so loud some of the wolves at the camp could hear him. "That Omega has some nerve talking to me like I'm a pup! One of these days I'll have his blood on my claws" he said lifting his front left paw and making a clawing motion in front of him.

SharpFang looked at GrizzlyFur with concern in his eyes. "Haven't you heard the rumors of his powers? Even if you didn't believe them before, you just saw him carry that elk without trouble whatsoever."

"You believe those lies? Maybe _you_ should also be de-ranked for trusting those lies about Lupa!" GrizzlyFur growls leaning in towards SharpFang's face. "Maybe I should claw _you_ up too." But before the conversation could go any further WolfFur steps in between the two glaring wolves and tells them, "Let's just all get along for now and hurry up to the camp so it looks like we helped GoldenClaw kill the elk and not be singled out. Ok?"

All of the wolves in the group looked around each other and nodded slowly in agreement. Even GrizzlyFur eventually decided that was a good idea. Now the wolves headed back off to the camp.

SharpFang tagged along at the back of the group staring at WolfFur with renewed admiration. She knew how to handle a situation. That was another reason SharpFang secretly liked her. After a few minutes she looked back and saw him staring at her.

She slowed her pace enough to tag along at the back of the group with SharpFang. One thought kept running through his head. _You know that all pack wolves mate for life, so just ask her before it is too late!_ This was true, WolfFur was a strong beautiful wolf in the pack. She already had a few of the other wolves waiting to ask her.

SharpFang has been waiting for around 3 months now and it was nearing time where it was now or never, and the voice camp back to him even more persistent this time_. If I don't ask her soon I will never know if it would even work. If she says no then I will at least know what she thought. If I just leave this alone, the thought of what she thought will keep bugging me the rest of my life._

SharpFang looked into WolfFur's eyes to see one last time if she was it. If she was the one. He looked into those almost electric yellow eyes and he knew, _now! What have you got to lose! Just say it!_

SharpFang looked away from her for a split second before starting to talk, but right as he started

4


End file.
